Conceled SecretsRevealed
by Devilishly-Sweet23
Summary: What would happen if Anakin and Padme's Secret was revealed?
1. Morning of Love

                                            **Conceled**  Secrets********

**                          ___________*Revealed*____________**

**Author:** Devilishly-Sweet23

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of  the the characters.

But I do own the plot , yep that's  all mine.

**Summary:** Imagine what would happen if  Anakin's, 

Padme's   secret union was revealed.

**a/n****: I wanted  to make this story  as close to what might happen in an actually Star**

Wars movie. So I 'm going to try and get  all the names right as best as I can.  

And P.s: this is my first Star Wars fic, so be gentle with me kay.

**Couples:** Me and Anakin, no just kidding **Anakin/Padme**

**Spoilers:** I don't think I have any to give at this point, but I guess you could say .After  their wedding on Naboo. 

**Raiting****: Well I guess ****PG-13 right now, and later **"R"**, and the **Nc-17**.**

**Feedback**: I need it, I want it , please give it to me, no but seriously to see good 

Feedback  brings tears to my eyes. I 'm a **kid in a candy store , and ****only you can supply the **"chocolatie goodness".****

**a/n****: If there is ****anything that  like to see me **change **or ****writeor any ****idea's all is ****welcome . So just hit me a line whenever. **I love challenges** so bring em on . **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   ***Lake********Retreat*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The sky was still dark, and everything was quite , except the birds singing in the nearby trees. The lake retreat was silent except for the stirring of Mrs. Padme Skywalker, Padme's lay on her husbands ches  Padme watched her husband stir next to her. "hello beloved" said Padme, "mmm" , "Good Moring"  said  Anakin as he tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Padme pulled her husband closer into a tight hug. And rested her head about his chest once more, last night had been the best night of  her life , she was finally with the love of her life. "Oh Anakin I wish this could last forever" said Padme, "Oh my love but it can,oh how it can" said Anakin softly. Pressing his lips against Padme's, their lips locked with heated passions . And Anakins  tounge roamed around inside Padme's mouth if as  trying  to discover hidden places the night before. Before he knew it Anakin's hands were trailing all over his wife's body. And Padme's  hands doing the same ~he's prefect~ Padme said to herself  as her as continued to roam up and down his washboard abb's . OH how she felt so warm Anakin thought to him self , if they did not stop now , they would end up repeating last night's heavenly bliss. But it was to late , Anakin layed Padme on the bed so that he was  on top. And slowly reached a hand down and rubbed  Padme between the legs until she became wet , and moaned out his name. " Anak—"  Padme said but was cut off  , because Anakin was rubbing harder. " What my love" Anakin said with a  smile on his face , knowing that he could make her moan with pleasure. " aaaaaaah  I want you inside of  me now" Padme moaned out. "My pleasure" said Anakin as he slowly enter her. Slowly he began to quicken his pace , until Padme was arched from the bed in ecstasy . Then he held her until she was calm from her high , and then the soon fell asleep.

Ok people tell me what you think is my story ok or needs work I need to know so I can continue this series. Cuz this is not the end . I f you love tragic but good romances I'm the person to see. Pretty much all the good romance don't have a happy ending. 

            ~Christina~ a.k.a

                       Devilishly-Sweet23


	2. Difficult Departure

Conceled Secrets !_____ ________________ *Revealed*_____________________! Chapter2: Difficult Departure  
  
Author: Devilishly-Sweet23 Disclaimer: Ok lets go over this one more time, I don't own any of the characters , and if I did I would have a nice big house in the Hollywood hills. But right now I have to settle for Bel Air. But I might have and evil plan to take over the world. Heheheheehehe ***smiles***  
  
Summary: You know the deal look at the 1st chapter and see, I refuse to write it again....ok fine. Here it is: What would happen if Anakin and Padme secret was revealed. You happy  
  
A/n: Come on people I need reviews, if you want me to continue , ok because there is no point in writing something people are not interested in , u know. Well anyway I want to say thanx to my only reviewer so far. Thanx Cturner, Check out Cturner ok people. Also check out Scuffy-looking , Sabrelight.  
  
Couples: You know the deal Anakin/Padme or for you strictly biz people. May call her by her formal name : Senator Amidala.  
  
Raiting: Oh you know a mixture of "Pg-13", "R", Nc-17  
  
Waring: If your not cool about my raitings, you can leave you immature freaks!!! No just kidding , don't go , stay read , enjoy. Becuz I do this all 4 you.  
  
Feedback: Your gonna make me get on my knees aren't you, well I can do that , plz I need it. It like air to me plz show mercy. It is crucial to me in order for me write more.  
  
A/n: This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill. The story is close to shutdown if not feedback more. This story is also temporarily under construction!  
_______Corasant___________ A silver ship landed on the platform of Corasant, it was 6:00 o'clock in the morning the sky still dark with clouds. Everybody was a sleep in the city planet except 2 people. Anakin and Padme Skywalker walked out of the ship and onto the plantform. It was foggy and dark so even standing 10 feet away you could not make out the images. Anakin turned to his wife and simply smiled. "Were home" he said with a grin, Padme looked at him as if she was not amused. "No my home is with you on Naboo. " she paused " This is merely my place of work" ." Padme I'm not going anywhere" Anakin said squeezing Padme's hand slightly. "But this is where we must part for just a little while my love" said Anakin speaking more softly than normal. "Oh Anakin how I wish we could just make our marriage public" said Padme hugging her husband as if she fear if she left go she would fly away. "Me too. My love , me too" Anakin said. "I must go now, but I will write you as soon as I can ok" said Anakin "Ok " was all he heard from Padme, his wifes head layed against his chest. And with that Anakin took off and disappeared into the fog. Leaving Padme all alone on the Platform, and surrounded be darkness and fog.  
  
Ok so what did ya think did you like, well if ya did I really would like to know, write me people plz. Well looks like my begging is getting me no where so I'll just go. ***tear***  
~Christina~ a.k.a  
Devilishly-Sweet23 


End file.
